good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Angsty
Angsty is a forumer on the Chaos side. She is also a 349-year-old vampire. Weapon of choice: Bow and Arrow, although she is also good with a crossbow. Has a Flipside names Alexa who is on the Dark Side (and rides a motorcycle). Appearance Angsty looks to be about 16 in age, but has a height of 6 feet. She has thick, but not bushy, shoulder-length brown hair which she usually wears in either two dutch braids which ends in pig-tails or a french-braided half-up-half down style. Her eyes are a striking green colour and her face is speckled with freckles. It would be much more freckly if she ever went outside, but because she can spontaneously combust if exposed to direct sunlight, she's pretty pale. As for her outfits, Angsty keeps it stylish and simple, but the colours are dark to contrast her skin and to go with her generally edgy/brooding persona. She designs most of her own clothing. Because her outfits vary a lot, let's just say she likes hoodies, denim, flannels, and graphic tees. Especially band tees of her favourite bands. And you will never see her not wearing a pair of Converse High Tops. Backstory Angsty was born in 1668 (with her power which she had to hide from everyone, for fear of being burned at the stake and being accused of being a witch) and was bitten in 1684, just a few months before her 17th birthday. She was on her way home from one of her first fancy parties with her parents and little sister, when the carriage came to an abrupt halt, and her family heard a scream from the driver. Then a terrible creature came in and pulled the family out one-by-one. When Angsty was pulled out she saw three more of the creatures. The creatures grabbed her family members and bit down on their necks and sucked their blood until they collapsed, but the one who pulled her out of the carriage hadn't bitten her yet. She watched as the others killed her family and then begged this one to not subject her to the same fate. He said that he wouldn't, but then bit her anyway. She became woozy but vaguely remembers being pushed up against his chest and tasting blood. That was how she became a vampire. Her sire's name was Edmund. He and the other vampires were part of a group of mystical beings which also housed werewolves, witches and other half-demons which weren't totally evil. They all looked out for each other and helped each other get fed. They were a family. One of the witches, Abigail (age 23) became an older-sister figure to Angsty, and Edmund became like a mentor to her, and taught her combat how to use weapons. His favourite was the crossbow. Angsty herself became fond of the bow-and-arrow. Abigail taught her how to hone her chaos magic. Everything was great for Angsty for the next couple hundred years, until Abigail was discovered as being a witch and was to be burned at the stake. Edmund, who had been in a romantic relationship with Abigail fought to save her, but got too close to the fire. They both died, and because they were the heart and soul of the group, everyone else left and Angsty was left alone. The only thing she had to remember either of them by was Edmund's crossbow that she salvaged from the battle. She came to the forums about a year ago, and joined the Chaos Side. She's continued to hone her power ever since, and kind of has friends, and life is good now. Powers/skills Vampire-based powers * Enhanced strength * Enhanced healing * Immortal/Un-dead * Riding Moonbeams (kinda like flying) * Can turn into a bat * Can turn into a wolf (only at night) Personal Powers/Chaos Magic * Can read other people's minds * Can make people hear what other people are thinking. * When done in bulk (aka lots of peoples thoughts in your head) can cause severe head pain * Other general things (i.e. summoning, teleporting, and doing some legit witchcraft) Other Skills/Ablilities * Good at combat (armed and unarmed) * Especially well trained with a bow-and-arrow. * Relatively acrobatic/flexible. Weaknesses * Stake through the heart * Decapitation * Anything Holy * Fire/Direct Sunlight Category:Forumers Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Chaos Side